


Reunion

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I'm still really sorry about it omg, To make up for that last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for apnsb and others to apologise for Late Again. </p><p>Korra and Asami are reunited after nearly a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apnsb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnsb/gifts).



Korra had been gone for over a month. Wu had needed her help with something Asami wasn’t Allowed To Know About, and though they had only being dating for a couple months, Asami missed her girlfriend. A lot. Letters were exchanged as frequently as they could be, and there were a couple of times where her office line had rung but there had been crackling or dead air. She assumed that it was Korra attempting to call her and not having a connection strong enough to get through completely.

While the communication was great, Korra had been away for far too long and no amount of work or letters could change the fact that Asami’s mind would constantly wander. It was time for Korra to come home, or Asami was going to lose it.

It was a Thursday evening at Air Temple Island that her wish came true. Tenzin had gone to Ba Sing Se to see if he could help smooth over whatever Secret Thing was happening, and his return at the dinner table meant one thing to Asami.

‘She’ll be back tomorrow. She just had one last loose end to tie up,’ Tenzin said, eyebrow raised and the shadow of a smile on his face as he answered Asami’s Not So Smooth question about the Avatar.

‘Thanks, Tenzin,’ she replied, feeling the blush creep over her face.

* * *

Pacing back and forth had never really helped Korra with her nerves before, and today was no different. She wasn’t really sure why she was nervous at the thought of seeing Asami, but her heart was thumping loudly and she felt like her stomach was going to claw its way out of her gut.

‘Calm down,’ she whispered to herself. ‘It’s fine, it’s just Asami.’

The pacing continued until she caught sight of Republic City. After what felt like days, the airship docked and Korra tore off the ship, airbending slightly to stay upright as she searched for Asami through the crowd that had gathered.

* * *

The airship docked and Asami laughed as she saw Korra jump out of it before the ramp had lowered completely. The crowd around Asami started to move forward and she watched as Korra’s head moved around frantically. Finally, their eyes met and Asami’s smile grew as Korra slowly waded through the crowd, gently patting people on the shoulder, gaze never leaving Asami. Asami took a couple steps forward and soon she broke into a run, laughter bubbling up in her chest as Korra’s face broke into a wide grin and she visibly braced herself for the impact Asami was sure to bring upon collision. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders, burying her face in the Avatar’s neck and sighing happily as Korra’s arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air.

‘Hi,’ she mumbled once her feet were back on the ground.

‘Hi back,’ Korra laughed, fingers combing through Asami’s hair. ‘Miss me?’

Asami lifted her head from Korra’s neck and smirked.

‘No, not at all,’ she replied sarcastically.

Korra laughed again and Asami pressed her forehead to Korra’s.

‘I missed you more than should be allowed,’ she corrected, hands coming up to cup Korra’s face.

‘Me too,’ Korra whispered. ‘Take me home?’

‘Definitely.’

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this makes up for Late Again. I'm so sorry.


End file.
